clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith Villareal
Toddlerhood During the younger years of her life, Lilith lived with her parents, Emma and Max, in a small cottage in Willow Creek. Her father Max was evil and was often mean to Lilith and her mother Emma. Towards the end of her toddlerhood, Emma decided to leave Max, and bring Lilith back to the Clare and Ali Dream House. Lilith inherited some of her father's evil mischievousness. At this time, she also met her mom's new boyfriend, Jay Jones. Lilith saw Jay as a father figure to her and Jay treated Lilith the way Lilith didn't get treated by Max. Childhood Fun Lilith lived in a small room in the Dreamhouse owned by her grandparents. She often played on her pink pirate playset and made friends with a girl called Fatima. Her childhood aspiration was Rambunctious Scamp. She learned during her childhood that her father had continued living in the old cottage, gotten married to Elsa Bjergsen, and had a child, Abel Villareal. When Emma found out her boyfriend Jay had cheated on her, this not only upset Emma, but also Lilith, who then despised him and still does to this day. Teen Days As a teenager, Lilith would stay out late, party all night and had no curfew. During this time in her life she confronted her best friend, Fatima, who was "playing" her brother Abel while Fatima already had Ryland as her boyfriend. Lilith saved her father and brother from a house fire which killed Elsa when she went around to the cottage for Christmas. This led to her parents getting back into a relationship. She also became fond of the both Ryland Griffin and Jamie Street, but ultimately chose Ryland despite Jamie being Lilith's very first kiss. Faith Robins, Lilith's cousin, was known to hang out with her around this time in her life too. Despite the two having quite different personalities, they got on well and hung out together quite a lot, with Faith also helping Lilith become a good sim when she aged up. Adulthood Despite her wild teen years, Lilith became a good sim. Her parents became engaged at Salma's restaurant and were married on Valentine's Day. After the wedding, Abel ran away. Lilith went to look for him at his mother's grave and there was evidence that he had been there at some point. He ended up in the wilderness to find himself and take some time away, as he had been struggling with his PTSD. Lilith went to find him and then they went on vacation to the jungle together. After their adventure, Abel returned home. Finally joining the working world, Lilith believed that since she saved Max and Abel during the tragic Christmas Day fire, becoming a firefighter was her true calling. Despite thinking she was in a committed relationship, Lilith discovered that Ryland and her ex-best friend Fatima had a child together from when they used to date. Lilith was unsure whether she should break up with Ryland or forgive him, to distract herself from this Lilith decided to reinvent her look and stayed out all night at a bar. She bumped into Jamie that night and began to show interest in a new sim named Akira even though she was still technically still in a relationship with Ryland, since they did not break up yet. During a house party at home, Lilith and Ryland officially broke up, but Lilith decided to help Fatima out with her children. Lilith went out to a restaurant with Jamie, Akira and Noelle; Noelle encouraged Jamie to hook up with Lilith, which caused them to officially start dating. Lilith, Jamie, Abel and Ashley all went to Salvadora for a couple holiday. Lilith kept her relationship with Jamie a secret for a while as he was a lot older than her and he was Noelle's biological father, but she decided to introduce him as her boyfriend to Emma and Max. They ended up liking Jamie a lot, which made Lilith happy - and that it went a lot better than when Lilith introduced Ryland to her parents.Sometime around that time Lillith cut most of her hair , she is now using extensions Lilith and Jamie found Nathan Street’s birth certificate when Lilith came over to Jaime's apartment. Lilith will become Noelle’s stepmom if she marries Jaime street. But Clare would rather her be big sis Lilith to Noelle instead of stepmom. Trivia * The name Lilith is associated in many cultures with evil spirits, which refers to the initial hot-headed trait that she inherited from Max. * The name Lilith is a Hebrew name meaning night. * In the old testament Lilith was the wife of Adam before Eve, but she refused to be submissive to him and was cast out of the Garden of Eden. * Both Lilith and her brother Abel have names from the old testiment. *Her dog, Meeko, is based off her personality. (Just like Laika was based of her brother's needs.) *Lilith is mainly English and Spanish. *Lilith has pink tips in her hair, but she once had completely pink hair. *Lilith and Fatima are still best friends, despite Fatima have a baby by her (then) boyfriend. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Young Adults